Jacobstown
|bild =Jacobstown entrance.jpg |lage =Jacobstown_loc.jpg |marker ='Jacobstown' |karte =Jacobstown loc map.jpg |fraktionen=Jacobstown |gebäude =Jacobstown-Lodge Jacobstown-Bungalows |führer =Marcus |doktor =Doctor Henry |händler =Calamity |quests =Nachtpirscher, ick hör dir trapsen Nothin' But a Hound Dog Unfreundliches Zureden Um der alten Zeiten willen |cell =JacobstownBungalow01 JacobstownBungalow02 JacobstownBungalow03 JacobstownLodge |refid = (bungalow) (bungalow) (bungalow) (lodge) }} Jacobstown ist ein Ort aus Fallout: New Vegas und die Heimat von Marcus, einem bereits bekannten Charakter aus Fallout 2. Wenn man sich die verschneite Umgebung und die Stadt an sich mal ansieht, kommt man zu dem Ergebnis, dass es mal ein Skiresort oder ein Hotel war, dass sich in der Umgebung des Mount Charleston befindet, der nordwestlich von New Vegas liegt. Jacobstown wurde nach einem Paladin der Stählernen Bruderschaft namens Jacob benannt. Beschreibung Jacobstown erkennt man an einem gigantischen Schild auf einem Turm, auf dem "Jacobstown" steht. Links vom Eingang befindet sich eine kleine Koppel mit Großhörnern. Das größte Gebäude ist die Skihütte, dahinter befindet sich die Charleston-Höhle in den Bergen. Wichtige Charaktere *Marcus *Lily Bowen *Calamity *Doctor Henry *Keene Geschichte und Gegenwart Gegründet wurde Jacobstown von dem Supermutanten Marcus, der zuvor bereits in Kalifornien als Anführer der Supermutanten in Broken Hills tätig war, wo Menschen, Mutanten und Ghule friedlich zusammenlebten. Er benannte Jacobstown nach Jacob, einem Paladin der Stählernen Bruderschaft, mit dem zusammen er Broken Hills als Ort des friedlichen Zusammenlebens etabliert hatte. Marcus wollte einen Ort schaffen, um geisteskranke Supermutanten, vor allem Nachtvolk, die durch den langen Gebrauch von Stealth Boys eine Schizophrenie entwickelten, zu sammeln und zu heilen. Zu diesem Zweck arbeitet er in Jacobstown mit Dr. Henry, einem menschlichen Arzt, zusammen. Jacobstown stellt im wesentlichen ein Sanatorium für Supermutanten dar. Fundstücke *Im ersten Bungalow auf der rechten Seite, findet man auf dem Boden ein 'Grognak der Barbar' Heft *Nördlicher Außen-Bungalow. Auf dem Spieltisch mit den leeren Whiskyflaschen und den Karten findet man einen Sunset Sarsaparilla-Sternkorken Infos *In einem der Bungalows ist es ziemlich offensichtlich, dass jemand dafür erschossen wurde, dass er beim Spiel "Karawane" betrogen hat. Auf dem Boden liegt ein Skelett, in der Hand hat es 5 Karten, die alle den Diamantenkönig zeigen. Auf dem Tisch liegen sogar 6 Diamantenkönige. *Für eine Quest findet man eine weitere Nachricht, wenn man mit Doctor Henry gesprochen hat. Die Nachricht erscheint erst, wenn man ihn zu seiner Erfahrung mit der Enklave befragt, was dann den Rückblick öffnet. *Es ist am leichtesten, Jacobstown über den Nevada Highway 157 zu erreichen, da das hügelige Gebiet (und Vault 22) von Cazadoren verseucht ist, die extrem tödlich für Spieler mit einem niedrigen Level sein können. Highway 157 ist der nordöstliche von New Vegas aus. *Wenn Söldner damit anfangen, die Supermutanten zu belästigen, kann man 2500 Kronkorken ohne Strafe bekommen. Man muss mit Marcus sprechen und nach benötigter Hilfe fragen. Dann geht man einfach zu dem Anführer der Söldner und besticht ihn. Nun erzählt man Marcus, dass die Söldner 2500 Kronkorken wollen, um zu verschwinden. Besteht man danach eine Sprachherausforderung, kann man den Anführer davon überzeugen, die Gegend zu verlassen und man hat noch die 2500 Kronkorken. *Die Söldner, die anscheinend für die RNK arbeiten, nennen die Supermutanten "Muties". *Hat man bereits Neils Hütte gefunden, sagt er einem vielleicht die Position von Jacobstown und markiert sie auf der Karte. *Beim Dialog mit Marcus öffnet sich eine zusätzliche Option, wo er diverse Geschehnisse von Fallout 1 und 2 verrät, zum Beispiel die Armee des Meisters und die Zerstörung des Ölrings. *Manchmal sagt einer der Supermutanten "Manchmal vermisse ich die Armee des Meisters". *Innerhalb der Stadt befindet sich eine ordentliche Menge an leeren Spritzen, die man dazu benutzen kann, um Stimpaks aufzupowern. Die Stimpaks kann man nehmen, ohne dass man dafür bestraft wird. *Jacobstown leidet manchmal am selben Glitch wie Arefu aus Fallout 3, nämlich dass ein Gegner in der Mitte der Stadt spawnt. Dann kann es passieren, dass ein wildes Großhorn einfach so auftaucht oder ein toter Cazador neben einer verwundeten Lily liegt. *Am Zaun, wo die Großhörner gehalten werden und man Marcus das erste Mal trifft, stehen zwei Supermutanten nebeneinander und bewachen den Eingang. Der ausgehöhlte Felsen neben dem rechten Wachposten hat ein kleines Herz aufgemalt bekommen und enthält eine ordentliche Menge an Munition. *Manchmal, wenn man einen der namenlosen Supermutanten in der Stadt anspricht, sagen sie Sätze, die eigentlich Marcus sagen würde. Galerie Jacobstown.jpg|Pre-release screenshot von Jacobstown Jacobstown at night.jpg|Jacobstown nachts en:Jacobstown es:Jacobstown fr:Jacobstown it:Jacobstown pl:Jacobstown pt:Jacobstown ru:Джейкобстаун uk:Джейкобстаун zh:雅各布斯鎮 Kategorie:Jacobstown